Then I'm happy
by Maggs1
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to between. M/L fluff no virus max and logan married with kids! LOTS OF FLUFF!!!
1. plans

Disclaimer: not mine  
Ok this story is a sequel to "I made her cry" and "Between" It is in no way related to "The greatest adventure" I know this is weird but I started writing TGA but I thought of different things or at least different ways for things to happen after "Between" so there are now two different sequels that are not related if you think this idea is dumb let me know and I will just concentrate on one of the story's. This is just the first chapter and it is just a little piece of fluff for now.  
  
  
Chapter one: Then I'm happy  
  
"What's this on the calendar?" Max was looking at Logan's little personal calendar.  
"What's what Max?" Logan looked up from making dinner.  
"You have this week in December blocked off." She held up the calendar pointing to something not realizing he wouldn't be able to see it.  
"Oh that. It's nothing don't worry about it." All he was thinking is please let this drop.  
"Come on Logan what is going on that week that is so important that you have the calendar marked. I know it isn't for eyes only cause you leave all that separate from your other stuff. So what is it?"  
"If you must know Max you can't know." Oh god he thought she is not going to put up with that.  
"And why can't I?" Her voice was calm but a little to stern he knew he was in trouble.  
"You will find out in good time." Let her accept that please he thought to himself  
"Someone once told me I don't have a good deal of patience, so tell me now."  
"No it will spoil the surprise."  
"A surprise for me? Wait a minute" Max seemed to be calculating something quickly in her head. "You son of a bitch! you marked off the days when I will probably be in heat. What are you just planing on a week of getting lucky?" Max was trying to be upset with him but for some reason she just couldn't force herself to be. 'well at least I can make him think I'm pissed cause I should be'  
"Max that's not what it is let me explain please." He waited until she nodded slightly. "I mean it does have something to do with that, but not how you think. I figured that you would be in heat for about two days of that week. I figured that we could take a trip away go up to my family's cabin just the two of us for the week. Cause I thought you might just want to get away when you were in heat not have to deal with all of our stuff here. And the rest of the time up there well I just thought we could use some time off. We have been so busy lately I just thought we could unwind and since for whatever two days you are in heat we wouldn't be able to get much done I thought we might as well do it this way." He was trying to explain himself and not piss Max off at the same time.   
  
"And if I just plan on locking myself away when I go into heat?"  
  
"Max I didn't know that you had planned on that I am telling you now that you don't have to do that, but if you want to I will help you with it. No matter what you want to do I will be there. Is that what you want to do just lock yourself away for two days?"  
  
"Yeah it is." Max saw the disappointment on his face no matter how well he was covering it. "I want to just be locked away in that cabin with you nothing else." A sly grin spread across her face as she said this. He reached over and hugged her. Then he leaned down and started to kiss her shoulder then her neck. While he continued his ministrations a thought suddenly struck Max. "Oh shit, Logan I can't just leave I have to work, there is no way normal will let me go away for a week."  
  
"I already...took care of...it." He managed to say between little kisses. Max pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
  
"Oh god Logan what did you do?" 'I can't believe my boyfriend called in work for me I will never live this down with Original Cindy and Alec and Sketchy.'  
  
"Nothing really I just said that not only did he not have to pay you that week but I gave him money to hire someone else for the week."   
  
"You spent money to get me out of work so we could go away?" Max was slightly surprised by this and Logan heard it in her voice.   
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?" He lifted her chin up with his hand forcing her to look him in the eyes as he continued. "Spending a little money to get you a vacation is nothing. Max I would do anything to make you happy *anything*."  
  
"Do you love me?" There was no pleading in her voice, she already knew that he did.  
  
"I love you Max." After he said it she leaned in and kissed him softly, before pulling away and speaking.  
  
"Then I'm happy." 


	2. gifts

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
  
Ok first thanks for all of the reviews. Second I am currently writing both this story and "The greatest adventure" I will write a new chapter every few days of whichever one gets more reviews for the previous chapter. Here is the second chapter it starts a few days after Max and Logan got back from the vacation. It is December 12, 2001. Max's thoughts are in 'marks'.  
  
  
Chapter 2: gifts  
  
Max slowly slipped back into bed. It was two in the morning and Logan and Max had gone to bed about an hour ago. This is what they did every night since Max didn't sleep much. She would go to bed with him at night and they would usually fall asleep together. Max would wake up a half hour later and get up and do something. She would always make sure thought that if she went out of the apartment to leave a note in case he woke up. Then she would slip back in bed for another half hour or so in the morning before he woke up. Max was just getting up out of bed now. She didn't really feel like going out now so she just raided the fridge and sat down to watch a movie. She got board with it soon and thought about reading. Although she had read all of her books, she started to look around Logan's desk for one of his that she had not yet read. That's when she found the box.  
  
There was a small box about a two inch cube. It was beautifully wrapped in silver and dark purple wrapping and had a silver and light purple ribbons. There was a little card on top that said.  
  
Max,  
Happy anniversary angel. I have loved you since we met. I love you now. And I promise That for the rest of my life I will love you with every breath.   
Love,  
Logan  
  
'Oh god that is so sweet' Max sat feeling her knees go weak. 'Wait a minuet it isn't even close to our anniversary what the fuck? Oh shit two years ago today is the day when we first kissed he gets me a great gift and I didn't even remember!' "What am I going to do" she whispered quietly to herself. She spent the rest of the night pacing and was out to Cindy's before work. She left before Logan woke up leaving him a note saying where she was.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Max had just explained the situation to her friend and now this rough tough genetically engineered killing machine was reduced to whining.  
  
"Boo it will be fine. No couple celebrates the anniversary of their first kiss I am sure he isn't expecting anything. He probably just wanted an excuse to get you something."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No, I know." Original Cindy sounded so sure of herself Max was calmed by it slightly, but not completely. "Listen Boo instead of lunch why don't we go out shopping and you can get your boy something small k?"  
  
"Thanks OC."  
  
"No big dealio, you my boo. Now we gots to get to work before the man fires our ass."   
  
  
  
Max went home at seven that night with a small box of her own to give to Logan.   
She saw that he had a big romantic meal going. There were even roses, not just any roses, but sterling roses, her favorite. She went into the kitchen to find Logan just getting dinner out of the oven.   
  
"Mmmm Logan that looks so good what is it."  
  
"Hey angel." He put the pan down walked over and kissed her gently before going back to his cooking. "It's spanikopita, I thought you would like it."  
Max knew he probably wanted to do this hole big thing and end it with the gift, and she could wait. Then she thought of the gift she had to give him and she could barley wait for them to get throughout with all of it so she could give it to him. She behaved though they went out and sat down to a great meal. They had just finished up when Logan brought out desert. 'Ok there is no way I had to sit through dinner waiting already I can't wait any longer.   
  
"Happy Anniversary!" she said while thrusting the little gift towards him. He was looking at her a little stunned he couldn't believe it. Not only did she remember she got him a gift. "Open it" he started to open it and she tried to explain it while he carefully tore back the paper. "Don't get your hopes up, it is just a little thing I thought we might need in a while." He opened the box to find two rings of white gold one her size and one his, with a small infinity symbol etched on both sides of the outside of each ring. And the larger ring had an inscription inside that said "To Logan with Love." He couldn't believe it, they were wedding rings for them; she wanted them to get married. He leaned across the table and kissed her deeply and when they separated he was still in shock. Then he suddenly started to laugh. "What is so funny? I thought it was very romantic." Max said rather defensively. He handed her his gift and continued to laugh slightly. She opened it to find a white gold band with and enormous diamond on top with a smaller sapphire on either side. Inside it said "To Max with Love." She joined in the laughter and slipped the ring onto her finger it was a minute later when the shock ended that they realized what they both had done.   
  
"Oh Max honey, I'm so sorry we did this all wrong."  
  
"It's ok Logan." She kept looking down at the ring on her hand, then back up at Logan.  
  
"No it isn't." He stooped to one knee and took the ring off her finger. "Max you have made me happier then I ever thought possible will you do me the great privilege of marrying me?" There are tears in her eyes and she finds herself unable to speak unable to scream out yes. So she quickly nodded and he slipped the ring back on her finger. He leaned up and kissed her gently then whispered "I will love you until the stars fall from sky." She is searching for the perfect words but can't seem to think anymore. So she just said what she felt.  
  
"I once called marriage a public humiliation, but I was wrong. I just didn't get it. I didn't see how people could love each other forever. I didn't believe in things like soul mates, hell I didn't believe in souls. But now I know better. I know that we have souls, we have to because I found my soul mate. I found you. I am going to love you forever Logan." And then she leaned over and kissed her fiancé with all of the love and joy she felt. 


	3. December

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Ok here is chapter three for both of you who wanted it. Logan's thoughts ( in parenthesis) Max's in 'marks'.  
  
Chapter 3: December  
  
  
Max woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly detangled her body from Logan's grip still careful not to wake him. she hurried into the hall and then down to the main bathroom. She could have gone to the one connected to their room but was still afraid she would wake him. She hurried into the bathroom lifted up the sear and knelt in front of the toilet. she then grasped the rim her wedding ring clinking against the cool porcelain. A few second later she threw up the entire diner Logan had made her earlier that night. This was the third night in a row that this had happened. and now like the previous nights she brushed her teeth and washed her face and slipped silently back into bed next to her fiancé.   
  
It was December first, Max and Logan gad gotten married about10 months ago. On January 25th they went to city hall and the justice of the peace performed the ceremony. It wasn't a big ceremony just the two of them with Original Cindy and Bling. Afterwards they just went to a hotel for the weekend. They had been surprised one night about a week later when they went to crash just to hang out. Original Cindy had organized it to be a giant party for their marriage. They had a great time and they were having a great marriage this past year, but now something was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Logan I was thinking would you mind if I did a girls night sometime this week stayed at OC's with her and Kendra?" Max asked after shaking Logan to wake him up.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's fine angel. Good morning by the way." He rubbed his face his eyes still all squinted trying to adjust to the bright morning light. "Any particular reason or you just miss them."  
  
"Yeah I do miss them." Max said not really answering the question. "I got to go to work I will see you tonight love you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max had her girls night later that week and they got their answer to what was wrong with Max lately. The test only took twenty minutes but they were some of the longest of her life. Max walked back into the living room where the girls were waiting.  
  
"Well boo?" Original Cindy asked turning her head to look at her. Max nodded her head.   
  
"It was positive, I'm pregnant." Both girls jumped up and hugged her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. 'Now I just have to figure out how to tell Logan.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Max woke up in bed alone. She got up and pulled the comforter up around her fending off the chill of the cold December morning. She smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen so she walked seeing Logan hunched over the stove. She silently stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
"Come back to bed honey." He turned around and kissed her gently then whispered against her lips.   
"Marry Christmas angel." Then he turned back to his cooking. "You were supposed to stay asleep, now go back to bed while I finish here angel." He knew she was about to protest so he added, "Please it was supposed to be a gift to you for Christmas." Max pulled the comforter tighter around her and headed back to bed. A few minutes later in came Logan holding a tray with breakfast. It contained an omelet, a cinnamon bun, and waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. It also had orange juice and hazelnut coffee.   
  
"Mmmm Logan this looks great thank you." He settled down nest to her with the tray over them. They are breakfast in bed. Then Max actually drifted back to sleep. (wow she is really tired lately, oh well I can ask about it another day today is Christmas).   
  
  
  
  
  
They sat together in front of their Christmas tree later in the morning opening gifts. They had a spending limit on each other so there weren't that many from each other, but they also had their gifts from friends and a few from Logan's family, many of which had bought the couple gifts. Logan's aunt Margo had bought them separate gifts. Max was both hurt, and touched when she noticed that her gift from Logan's aunt wasn't her handwriting , but it looked almost like Logan's she realized that his aunt had bought Logan a gift but not her one, so Logan bought her one not wanting her to be hurt. They had come to the end of the gifts or so Logan thought.   
"You have one more from me it's your big gift."  
  
"How are you not over your limit then Max?"   
  
"Cause I made it just come on it's downstairs in our storage area." Max led him to the elevator making him keep his eyes closed. They got off in the basement and she led him to there storage area unlocked it and then stood next to the gift. "Open up!" He opened to see Max standing next to a crib he didn't get it at first but then nearly choked when he realized what was going on he picked her up and spun her around while kissing her.   
  
"Really!?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant were going to have a baby!"   
  
  
  
Okay hope you enjoyed it. I don't think I will be posting anymore of the story cause I don't see the point in it, but if you really want to read the rest of it I will send it to you when I finish it. If you would like me to continue to post chapters review and let me know cause right now I just think posting them is a waste of time. And like always I am open to sugestions with what you would like to see hapen in the story. 


	4. Xaviers Birthday

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Okay first thanks for the reviews I can't believe that many people are reading this. Second I know that this right now seems like the other story, but that will change. That is why I am going through all of there engaged, married, kids thing so fast, the main part of the story is going to take place about two years later. Third with the timeline that some people were confused about, They were engaged on December 12, 2021, They were married January 25, 2022, and she found out she was pregnant on December1, 2022, and told Logan December 25, 2022. I hope that clears it up. This chapter takes place three and a half years later. It is a short chapter but there should be another one soon enough.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Xaviers third birthday  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
"Hey babe happy birthday." Max embraced her son Xavier in a big hug as he came running into her's and Logan's room. "Daddy's still asleep want to help me wake him up?" He quickly nodded his head then ran ahead of her faster then any normal three year old could. He jumped up onto the bed next to Logan and started to jump up and down."  
  
"Wake up Daddy! Wakey Daddy!"  
  
"Hey kido happy birthday." Logan said while slowly opening his eyes.   
  
"Time get up daddy!" Logan looked over at the alarm clock which said 4:07.   
  
"It's too early kido."   
  
"But it's my birfday daddy!" Xavier was looking up at Logan with those big pleading eyes. Those eyes were a brilliant blue like Logan's but they were the same shape as Max's. Xavier looked like both of them, he had the same fair skin blond hair and blue eye's as Logan, but his facial fetures were all the same as Max's. And while he wasn't as advanced as Max was at his age, but he was definitely more advanced then the normal three year old both mentally and physically.  
  
"I know kiddo, but it's still time to sleep come on you can sleep in here with me and   
Mommy."   
  
"K daddy." he snuggled down next to Logan "Mommy come back to bed?"   
  
"No Mommy is getting things ready for your birthday she will come back to bed in a while, just go to sleep ok kiddo."  
  
"K daddy." Xavier said before falling quickly back to sleep with Logan not that far behind him. When they woke up later They had birthday cupcakes for breakfast and he got to open one small present, a new set of crayons. That afternoon they had his birthday party, with kids from his play group. Then late that night they had a small diner with Max's and Logan's like Original Cindy. They had a great day everyone had fun especially Xavier of course. Later that night when all three of them were actually asleep Max was woken by a noise. She got up and slipped silently throughout the hall towards the noise she heard. She saw Xavier coming out of his room in front of her. "Mommy what that sound?"  
  
"Listen really carefully to me baby ok" Max whispered to her son at his small nod she continued. "I want you to go into my room quietly wake daddy and tell him that there was a noise and I am checking it out. Then do whatever he tells you to and be very quiet ok?" He nodded again. "I love you baby."  
  
"Love you Mommy." He whispered back to her then walked back t her room. Max proceeded to the living room then to the kitchen where the noise seemed to be coming from. There was a tall man standing with his back to her he was bent over slightly holding something.   
  
"Listen real close now you are going to tell me who you are and why you are here then you will leave and never come back or I am going to make you leave so you couldn't ever come back." The man slowly turned around Max was shocked to see the thing that he was holding was a baby.   
  
"Hi Max" He said while his eyes tearing up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max's voice slightly wavered she knew something had to be wrong.  
  
"Syl died Max." He had tears running down his cheeks as he spoke quietly.   
  
"How?" Her voice was an quire and broken.   
  
"Giving birth to our daughter." 


	5. Nothing could ever make it better

Disclaimer: if they were mine I would have much better things to do with my time then to write this(all of which include Michael Weatherly!) but sadly they are not mine.  
  
  
Ok to "heat" He was crying I don't think he was unemotional at all, and I will take care of your little nit-pick thing at the end of this chapter. This chapter will be sad It will also be poorly written because it is hard for me to right the sad things but I really tough it does have a point eventually. Ok well enough of my babbling on with chapter five.  
  
  
"Oh god Krit I'm so sorry." Max rushed forward and hugged her brother careful of the baby sleeping in his arms. She then started to lead him into the living room and over to the couch. He was quietly crying just letting the tears run down his cheeks not bothering to wipe them away. It was when he placed his sleeping child down on the couch careful to put a pillow to one side of her so she couldn't fall off, that he lost it. He basically collapsed against Max sobs wracking his body.   
  
"Oh god I miss her so much." He looked at his sister tears running down her face as well. "It hurts Max it hurts worse then anything. I didn't know pain like this could exist." Max just held Krit tighter and tried to soothe him a little she had so many questions running through her brain but mostly she thought that her sister was dead. Her sister died at the age of 22, and she would never see her again. And that Syl wouldn't get to see her daughter grow up. And so she held her brother tighter and they cried.  
  
  
  
Max had no idea how long it was before Logan came slowly into the room. When he saw a baby sleeping on one side of the couch and Max holding some man both of them crying a million different worries came to his mind in an instant. "Max?" As he approached Max turned to look at him at the same time the man looked up at him. That's when he noticed that it was Krit. "Angel what is it what's wrong?"  
  
"Logan can I talk to you later about this, now can you just go tell Xavier that everything is ok and that he can spend the night in with us?"  
  
"No problem." He wasn't hurt that Max wasn't sharing this with him now, obviously what they both needed right now was each other. He walked slowly out of the room leaving the siblings alone.   
  
They cried together for a long time. It was only when the baby started to stir that they were once again pulled back. Max watched as Krit picked her up gently swaying back and forth as he went towards the front door. He picked up a bag and got out a bottle and fed his daughter who stayed mostly asleep. It was then that Max noticed how tired Krit looked physically as well as emotionally. She didn't know what had happened, but was sure he hadn't gotten a chance to sleep for days and unlike her he needed to.  
  
"Krit you are staying here at the very least tonight, we will talk in the morning for now why don't you get to bed. You can sleep in Xaviers room he has a normal sized bed so you should be fine." Krit looked down at his daughter in his arms. "And I will go get his old bassinet out of storage for her." Krit agreed and went into Xaviers room while Max got the bassinet then came in and set it up for him. Krit carefully placed his sleeping daughter into the crib the hugged Max again before climbing into bed. "If you need anything I am just down the hall ok?" He nodded slowly just keeping his eyes on the bassinet the hole time. Max walked slowly back to her room her mind was muddled with questions and heart was heavy with fear and pain but mostly with loss. She had lost someone she loved, and nothing could ever bring her sister back. Max went into her bedroom, first slipping into her bathroom. She washed her face wiping away the tears, but it didn't matter. New ones just ran down her cheeks anyway. She turned to leave the bathroom but saw Logan was up and heading towards her. She ushered him inside and then closed the door so their son wouldn't be woken.  
  
"Angel what's going on why is Krit here what's wrong?"  
  
"Syl died." It was the first time she said it outloud and as she did her knees suddenly gave out. Logan caught her before she fell. He then sat down on the edge of the tub pulling her down onto his lap. "Krit is in Xaviers room for tonight, along with their baby. He needed to sleep. I don't know much we didn't talk really, all I know is that it is his and Syl's daughter and that she died giving birth to her." As Max spoke she curled up into a tight ball. She was clutching Logan so tight, it was like she was trying to get into his skin. Logan held her tight with one arm and ran the other down her hair soothingly. He whispered little thing to her trying to calm her like she had done for Krit not long ago. He wanted to take her pain away, but knew he couldn't. He wanted to tell her that it would get all better, but he knew the truth. Nothing could ever make this better. After a while she actually cried herself to sleep in his arms. He carefully lifted her and brought her back to bed laying her next to their son. Then he crawled into bed next to her and held his angel as she continued to cry in her sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok first of all please please review, any suggestions or coments let me know, even if you hated it. and to "heat" Krit's babby was asleep so all he had to do was pick the lock which he would have no problem with even with a baby is what i assumed. 


	6. talking

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Okay here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me!!!! This chapter isn't really that sad the next one will be probably though. But then it will get back to fluff.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, Mommy waky." Max was being shaken gently by her son trying to wake her up.   
  
"Hey sweety what's up?" She opened her eyes and saw her husband just starting to stir before turning to face her son.   
  
"Mommy who sleeping in my room?" Xavier was looking up at her with those big eyes.   
  
"That's your uncle Krit, remember I've told you about him babe." Xavier nodded remembering things his mother had told him about his uncle Krit. "You can meet him later ok right now just let him sleep."  
  
"Mommy I hungry." As if to prove his point his stomach rumbled slightly.   
  
"Well why don't you go into the kitchen and I will get daddy up to cook us breakfast k babe?" Xavier nodded and hugged Max before getting out of bed and running out of the room. Max turned and held Logan tightly and kissed him. He stirred but didn't wake up. "Sweetheart time to get up your wife and son want breakfast." Max whispered softly into his ear. He turned his head and kissed her softly then finally opened his eyes.   
  
"Morning honey." He mumbled. "How are you doing?" He stroked her hair gently concern filling his eyes.  
  
"A little better I guess. I just can't believe it right now for some reason it just feels so unreal. And it hurts, my son just woke me up, Syl will never get to have that. I just don't want to think about it right now I just want breakfast."  
  
"Whatever you want you shall have." Logan slowly got out of bed followed by Max. They stumbled down the hall to the kitchen where Max sat next to her son at the island while Logan went to the fridge to see what they had for him to make for their breakfast. A while later they were all eating pancakes Xavier was talking nonstop about his birthday gifts from the day before, Logan was talking to him too but Max was being pretty silent. They were interrupted a while later by the sound of a baby crying. Max silently got up and walked down to her sons room. She knocked quietly on the door.   
  
"Come on in Max." Came Krits reply from the other side of the door. She slowly walked in and saw Krit holding his daughter trying to quiet her. "Your hungry aren't you, why don't we get you a bottle." He said quietly to the baby in his arms.  
  
"Logan and Xavier are up. If you want I can make her a bottle so you don't have to..."  
  
"No Max it's okay. I want to see Logan again, and I can't wait to meet Xavier." He was looking for something in the small bag that he had with him, but having difficulty doing that while holding the fussy baby.   
  
"Can I?" Max said gesturing to the baby.   
  
"Yeah thanks Max." Krit said to her before looking down at the baby. "Isobel this is your aunt Max, she's going to hold you for a minute." He said while passing over the baby to Max.  
  
"Hi Isobel that is a wonderful name. God Krit she's beautiful, she looks just like..." Max realized what she was saying and stopped both knew what she was going to say, but didn't dare finish her sentence. Neither of them wanted to think of the fact that she looked just like Syl. "Do you want to go meet your uncle and your cousin?" They were walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. "How old is she?"  
  
"Seventeen day's, how about Xavier?" He was going into soldier mode almost, not thinking about the pain, just answering the questions.  
  
"He just turned three." Max was doing the same thing  
  
"Do you guys have any other kids?"  
  
"Nope he's our only one so far." They had reached the kitchen door. Max walked in first followed closely by her brother.   
  
"Good to see you again Krit." Logan stood when he saw them enter the room. He went over to Krit and they shook hands.  
  
"You too Logan."   
  
"Hey kiddo this is your uncle Krit why don't you come and say hi." Max said to her son. Then to him and Logan she added, "And this is Isobel. She's your cousin." Max said looking at Xavier. Xavier went right over to Krit who needled down to his level.  
  
"Hi unci Krit!" Xavier gave him a big hug, a second later Krit hugged back. "You look like Mommy!" Krit gave a slight half smile at this, it felt good; he hadn't smiled in a while.  
  
"So do you kid." Krit spoke in a soft voice to Xavier, careful to not show any sign of the pain he felt. He knew that the child of an x5 would pick up on it, even at the age of three.  
  
"Hey kido why don't you go play in your room for a while so we can talk ok?" Logan asked his son.  
  
"Ok daddy." As Xavier walked out of the kitchen Max prepared bottle and started to feed Isobel while Logan got a plate of pancakes for Krit. They all just sat silently for a minute.  
  
"Krit can you talk about it, is that ok for you to talk about it?" Max said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yeah I can talk about it. I'll be okay." Krit was doing his best to stay in control of his emotions.  
  
"Were you two married?" He nodded his head and held up his left hand showing them his wedding ring. "How long?" Max asked gently looking between Krit and Isobel.  
  
"After we took down manticore we stayed together. We fell in love fast and were married a month later. Our six year anniversary is in two weeks. How long have you two been married?" Krit wanted to find out about them as well. But more then that he wanted to have something else to think about besides his situation.  
  
"Four and a half years." Logan spoke up sitting across from the two of them, he saw the pain in Max's eyes over her sister death and her brothers pain. He wanted to go comfort her, but he knew he shouldn't. First he didn't want to get in the way of the siblings conversation at all. But the main reason was that he thought the last thing that Krit needed to see right now was a happy couple.  
  
"Wow you Xavier after only a year, we wanted to have kids earlier, but..." Krit stopped talking suddenly in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"But what Krit?" Max prodded him gently?  
  
"She miscarried twice before." His voice was quiet and there was a tear in his eye.  
  
"Krit I'm so sorry." Max said in the same tone Krit had just used. After that, there was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, no one knew what to say.   
  
"Krit do you want something else to eat?" Logan knew they needed to change the subject and noticed Krit hadn't taken a bite of the pancakes yet.  
  
"No thanks." Krit quickly dismissed the idea.  
  
"Krit, you look thin, when's the last time that you ate something?" Max asked concern laced in her voice.  
  
"I don't know." Krit said just hoping that they would drop it.  
  
"Seventeen days?" Max didn't let it drop.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then you have to eat." Max said with the same concern in her voice, but there was a sterness to it too.  
  
"I'm not hungry Maxie."   
  
"My house my rules, you have to eat something, don't worry Logan's cooking is much better then at manticore." She added with a small smile. Krit slowly took a few bites of pancakes. "Good." Max said suddenly feeling a lot better, she had done something to help no matter how small it was she had finally done something. "Where have you been staying?"  
  
"We had a place in San Francisco. After I couldn't go back we have been in a hotel there. I just couldn't stay in that city anymore. I thought I would see if you were still here I heard you were alive and came back."   
  
"Are you going to stay in Seattle?" Logan asked this was one thing he was very curious about. He thought it would be good for both of the siblings if they would stay in each other's lives.  
  
"I don't know I think it would be good though." Krit had thought about it, but still wasn't sure and didn't want to say yes unless he was.  
  
"Stay here." Max didn't ask this, and she wasn't offering it. She was demanding it. Krit needed someone to take care of him a little right now, and she was going to be there for him.  
  
"What?" Krit was shocked by this. They were brother and sister, but they had last seen each other six years ago, and it had been ten years before that. And now suddenly she wanted him to stay with her.  
  
"We can put a bed and the bassinet in the exercise room. We can help with Isobel Logan works out of the house, so there is always someone here, you can stay as long as you want to. And I wont take no for an answer."  
  
"Thanks Maxie I appreciate it." Max handed Isobel to Logan then turned back to Krit and hugged him tightly.   
  
"One last thing, what about her body?" Max whispered in his ear as they hugged.  
  
"In a cemetery in San Francisco." He whispered back.  
  
"Krit." Her voice was still soft but no longer a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I love you." Max had a tear in her eye as she said this. They had never heard the word growing up so had never gotten to say it to one another. She felt it was about time. Plus she felt that it was what he most needed to hear right now.  
  
"I love you too Maxie." They were interrupted by Isobel crying.   
  
"Hey Krit I think she wants her father." Logan said handing Isobel over to him.   
  
"Hey Issy so now that you have met them both what do you think of your aunt Max and uncle Logan?" Isobel just looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "We will be staying here for a while, you will get to like them, they're great people."  
  
  
Okay that was chapter 6 hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. And like always I am open to sugestions. 


	7. the cemetary

Disclaimer: not mine if it was There would be many many more scenes like the one in female trouble with Michael Weatherly wearing only black boxers!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! As Max calls it this chapter is "sad fluff" there should be a few more chapters like this before it gets back to happy.   
  
Chapter 7: the cemetary  
  
  
"Hey Syl, sorry it took me so long to come see you. I miss you so much, Krit does too of course. He loves you so much Syl. Krit told me that you got to hold Isobel, and that you named her before you died. So you know how beautiful she is. They have been living with us for two weeks now and Issy has gotten cuter each day. Although she does seem to miss you too." Max was standing in front of a headstone in a little cemetery just outside San Francisco. The headstone read simply,   
  
Syl  
  
2000-2026  
Loving wife and mother  
  
This world was a better place   
because she was part of it.  
  
It was three in the afternoon. She had been there since one but hadn't been able to talk for the first two hours. "I went to your apartment the other day. Krit hadn't been back since you passed. I am going to go back this afternoon before I go back home. I want to get some pictures of you Krit only has this one that he always keeps with him. I want to get a bunch of them to show to Issy. And maybe a wedding video or something like that. And I am going to get her some of the toys you guys got for her that I saw. And the answering machine tape, it may just be an outgoing message, but at least she will be able to hear your voice. I would know better what to look for but I didn't want to talk about it yet with Krit, it still seems to hurt him too much. I know he hasn't come to see you since the funeral, I just think it's hard enough for him to deal with you being gone, seeing your grave again would kill him." She sat down and started running her fingers through the grass on the ground beside her while she talked. "He's a great father, you would be so proud of him. He loves Issy so much, he's so caring and gentle and loving with her. I hate the fact that you can't see how great he is with her." She got up and started to pace. Tears were slipping from her eyes running down her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them away, she didn't even realize that she was crying. Her voice had been normal before but now it was filled with such bitterness and pain. "And I hate that I never get to see you again. And that you don't get to see your daughter grow up. And that she will never get to know you. She will never know how much you loved her, and what you gave up for her. I hate the fact that she wont even have one memory of you. I hate the fact that there is nothing I can do to fix this. Oh god Syl I don't know what to do." She collapsed back onto the ground now crying more "I am just trying to make it through each day now, and help Krit do the same. But beyond that there is nothing we can do. I can't do anything to make this better, and it hurts so bad I struggle to breathe. And I know that Isobel will always hurt because she never got to know you, because I do. I hate the fact that I never got to know you beyond all of our soldier shit. I hate the fact that I never told you that I love you little sister. I want to know why. Is this punishment for what we did years ago, or what we are? I want to know why you had to die, just when life was going to be completely perfect." The bitterness was gone from her voice, now she just sounded completely defeated. She didn't even hear the other person enter the cemetery.  
  
"There is no reason Maxie." Max turned to see Krit walking closer to her. "Work called I got worried, and Logan told me where you were." He explained before she got the chance to ask the question. He came and sat down next to her. "There is no reason Maxie sometimes bad things just happen. You of all people should know that. Your a good person your not being punished for anything, neither am and neither was Syl. It just happened, it was pointless and horrible, but it's not annoys fault. I am sorry you have to go through this you have had to do it too many times. You have been there to see too many of your siblings die or be taken, or lost. Logan told me what happened with Zack. And how you had to let them take Brin, then to see her as one of them later. And how you held Tinga after she died. And you saw them kill Ben."   
  
"No I didn't." Max interrupted him suddenly. "I didn't watch them kill Ben, I killed him." She said in the smallest voice. "He was killing people I fought him. I broke his leg, then we heard them coming he wanted me to take him with me, but we both would have been captured. I couldn't let them take him, so I had him tell me about the high place, and I held him. And I snapped his neck. I killed him, and now I am being punished."   
  
"I'm sorry Logan didn't tell me." Krit said in a voice even smaller then the one she was speaking in.  
  
"He didn't know, I never told him. I could never even say it out loud before."   
  
"Max it wasn't your fault, it was the right thing to do. And I know that we have both done bad things before, but we are good people. We aren't being punished, I promise you that." Krit put his arm around his sister they were both crying now.  
  
"Then why did this happen?" She looked up at him her eyes so full of pain and confusion.  
  
"Like I said Max there is no reason, it just happened." Krit leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I love you Maxie."  
  
"Oh god Krit I'm sorry. I know what you are going through is so much worse than what I am going through. I should be there to comfort you, you shouldn't have to be the strong one for me." Max said as if suddenly she realized what she was saying, and who she was talking to.  
  
"Max I'm sorry, I have been depending on you so much relying on you to be strong, I haven't given you a chance to grieve at all, to let this all out. Tell you what how about from now on, no more brave faces for each other. We can grieve together ok?" He put his arm back around her comfortingly.  
  
"Sounds good." She said now crying on his shoulder. Max and Krit stayed there at Sly's grave a little longer. They didn't speak until the got up to leave.   
  
"Bye Syl I will come again soon I love you sis." With that Max walked away leaving Krit alone.  
  
"Hey darling, I miss you so much. It's like a part of me is gone too. Our daughter is really beautiful, and I am doing my best at taking care of her. I love you so much darling. I six years ago yesterday, I will love you and only you, not just till death do us part, but forever. And It's true. I love you even more today then I ever did. It doesn't matter that your not here, I love you anyway. I love you so much It's killing me to not be able to be with you. If it wasn't for Isobel I don't think that I would still be alive. Thank you so much for Isobel besides you she is the best thing that ever happened to me. So I got to go back to her now, but I will come visit more often." He leaned over and kissed the top of the headstone. "I love you Syl." Then he turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please please review! I have a sort of idea with what I want to happen but I am very open to suggestions so let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. 


	8. pain

Okay first thanks for the reviews. Second I apologize in advance because this chapter is sad, in my opinion the saddest I have ever written. But it is sad fluff. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written. It's not incredibly long, but I usually write short chapters, this is over three times the length of my average chapter. I think it is one of my better ones though but you guys will have to be the judge for me. Well here it is I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
Chapter 8: Pain  
  
"Krit do you mind if we stop by your place before going home? You can stay here or I can drop you off somewhere else first while I go, I just want to pick some stuff up for Issy." Max was in the Aztec driving away from the cemetery with Krit in the passenger seat.  
  
"No I think it's time I go back there anyway Maxie." He didn't look to sure of himself at all as he spoke.  
  
"You sure?" She didn't want him to suffer any more pain then he was already in.  
  
"Yeah pretty sure. I can at least give it a shot right?"  
  
"Ok. If you want to go at any time just let me know ok?" She was trying to be reassuring, and trying to protect him.  
  
"Thanks Maxie." They had just pulled up in front of Krit and Syl's apartment. Max saw the look of fear on Krit's face as they started to walk in the house. So she took his hand and kept an eye on him as they walked in. Krit's first reaction was happiness actually. This past month he had been so lost. And now it was like it was before he was coming home. This place was familiar and comforting to him. He looked around at this place he knew so well for so long. All of the things that were part of his life. All around there were little things that he had loved and missed these past two weeks. The big tacky horribly ugly chair that he loved, and couldn't seem to part with. His old helmet from when he first started riding motorcycles at thirteen, that obviously no longer fit but he had saved it the past thirteen years. His leather jacket. Then his gaze fell upon the far wall. Their was a bunch of pictures with one in the center. It had a gorgeous silver frame that he had spent a great deal of money on. Krit and Syl were standing there together. She wore a simple shimmery white skirt and a white blouse. He was wearing a nice black pants and a green dress shirt. It was their wedding picture. And suddenly he realized. The one thing that made this place home was no longer here. Now this place was hell. Nothing more then a painful reminder of what he had lost what had been taken away from him so suddenly. That one day that had changed his life so completely, he hadn't known before that day that it was even possible for the worst and best day of your life to be the same day. Memories started to flood his mind of every moment he had spent with her. Every touch every word every kiss every smile. Then the moment the doctor she started to seize. And the doctor informed them that having Isobel had messed up her seretonin levels. And there was nothing they could do to help. Then the moments in which she said goodbye to Isobel, and then to him, and their last kiss. Then as she lost conscious. And finally as he held her hand when she stopped breathing, and her heart failed to keep it's rhythmic beat. And then his first moment when he was alone. "Max I...I can't do this... outside...want...be alone now." He managed to say between ragged breaths as he backed out of the apartment and closed the door. Max was worried, but she understood. And she knew better then going out to check on him. So she silently and quickly gathered things for Isobel. She got to the TV and noticed that they had some tapes, including home video's. She didn't have time to search through them for what had Syl in it so she just grabbed all five and put them in the bag with the other things she had collected. She then went outside and walked to the Aztec. Krit had taken it up to meet her she had taken her baby, which they had put in the back when he met up with her. She didn't see Krit siting in it like she had expected. She walked over thinking she would drop off the bag then look for him, he wouldn't have gone to far. When she got next to the door in back she saw him. He was in the back seat laying down huddled up in the fetal position. He was rocking back and forth slightly. Max opened the door slowly put the bag down and kneeled down between the front seats. She leaned down close to Krit putting one arm around him and stroking down his arm with the other trying to comfort him. She wasn't worried when he didn't respond right away. She started to whisper small words of comfort that she was here and would take care of him and that she was his sister and would always be there. And that she loved him. When he didn't respond to that last comment she did get worried. His pulse was slow too slow. She was panicking so she did the only thing she could think of called Logan.   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Something's wrong with Krit, we went to his place and he left I got back to the car and he is all curled up and his pulse is slow and it's like he isn't even really here, he's not responding to me at all. Logan help me please." Max said every thing in one quick panicked breath.  
  
"Max calm down it will be okay in promise. Can you tell, is he in shock?" He was panicking too on the inside. But he was staying clam and strong for them on the outside.  
  
"No I'm pretty sure that isn't it." Max said she had seen shock this wasn't it.  
  
"Okay just get him home as soon as you can we will figure out what is wrong with him okay."   
  
"Okay Logan thanks, I love you." She was still speaking quickly but sounded slightly better. For a normal person the trip would have taken about an hour Max made it there in 35 minuets. She came barging through the door almost completely carrying Krit. She didn't want the kids to see him like this. "Logan I'm home where are the kids!?"  
  
"With Mrs. Moreno upstairs I didn't think they should be here." He said walking into the living room to meet Max.  
  
"Good they shouldn't be here now." Max and Logan hurried and brought him into his room and laid him on the bed. "Logan what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart. He doesn't seem to be in any real danger now but if we do need to we can always call Sam or another doctor I know a few who could probably help and would keep quiet." Logan had bent over Krit and was now looking him over, he took his pule and looked in his eyes and felt for a temperature. He didn't know that much about medicine, but he did know some signs of real danger.   
  
"His breathing is fine. His pulse rate is still a little slow, but better then before. He definitely isn't in shock, but I don't think it's a physical thing at all." Max spoke up. She knew some about medicine, but most of it was what she read up on with genetics and the virus; that pulse her field med classes back at manticore. With this she was sort of lost. "He wasn't doing well in the apartment. I thought he would be ok once he got out of there. But when I got to the car he was like this. I thought he was just kinda out of it you know spacing so he didn't have to deal, or couldn't deal. I tried to comfort him get him to respond to me, but it didn't work. Not even when I said that he was my big brother and I loved him." She looked over at Logan when she was done talking. She could see that he was listening to her, but also the wheels in his head were spinning.  
  
"What if you were right and he is just out of it cause he can't deal Like shell shock with soldiers. What would bring him back, there has to be something." Logan was trying to think. He and Max had become close these past weeks, if she couldn't reach him, he couldn't imagine anything that could. Max could though.  
  
"Logan wait here watch him I will be back in a minute." Max said while running out of the room then out of the apartment. She was back in record time with Isobel in her arms. As she walked into the room she started to speak to Krit. "Hey Krit. Look who's here it's Isobel, she has been without her father all day. She misses you Krit and she needs you. She needs you to love of her now, to take care of her." As Max said this she had held Isobel in front of his face. Still nothing. But when she lowered that baby onto his chest his arm reached up instantly and held her. Max was happy this was a good sign. It was there only sign so far. But he didn't look down, he didn't talk nothing changed except for the fact that he was holding her. And somehow Isobel knew something was wrong. It was probably just the fact that she wasn't being held the way she liked, the way Krit normally held her. But whatever it was it made her cry. In that instant hearing his daughter crying Krit seemed to just instantly be back in their reality as if nothing had happened. He sat up slightly looking down at the infant in his arms. He held her closer and started to bounce her slightly and swayed back and forth.   
  
"Shhhh Isobel it's ok, it's ok. I love you baby girl. I was somewhere else, but you brought me back. Everything was so muddled and fuzzy, but I could hear you, and I followed you back. I love you, and I promise that won't ever go away again ok." He spoke softly to her with tears in his eyes. Max wanted to run over and hug him. She had lost her siblings every time they ever got close, and she was so afraid that she was about to lose him then. Now all she felt was complete and utter joy that he wasn't leaving her. She wanted to go and hug her brother and never let him go. But she knew she shouldn't, he needed to be with his daughter now, alone with his daughter. So she took Logan's hand and led him out of the room.   
  
"You want me to go get Xavier?" He asked turning to Max. She shook her head. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"Logan, what Krit is going through, I couldn't do it. I can't lose you. I need to know that you aren't going to go anywhere, that you aren't going to leave me. Promise me that you will never leave me."  
  
"I promise love I will never ever leave you." He said reassuringly and kissed her shoulder softly then her lips.  
  
"Tell me you love me." By her tone, it was obvious that she knew it to be true. She wasn't doubting that he loved her. She just needed to hear it right now.  
  
"I love you Max." He said with such a gentle force, knowing that she knew it to be true, but needing her to hear how much he meant it in his voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you, tell you some things, after will you still love me?" This was where there was that small bit of doubt in her voice.  
  
"Max you know there is nothing you could say or do that would ever make me love you any less, Nothing." Max took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She sat him on the edge of the bed sitting down nest to him leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I need to tell you some things that I never shared with you before." He just nodded his head slightly. "They are some bad things Logan, bad things that I have done, not all at manticore." She paused for a minute took a deep breath then headed right into it. "You told me once that Lydecker gave you those pictures you know what we did to that man. Ben was doing that again and again. And I had to stop him. We were fighting I broke his leg, then we heard them." Her eyes started to get water, but she held back the tears for now. "We heard the helicopters. I didn't want him to go back there, I didn't want to even think of what they would do to him. So I snapped his neck. He wanted me to take him with me, but we both would have been caught. So I held him, and had him tell me about the high place. I was holding him in my arms listening to him speak about it with such a peace and such hope in his voice. Then I twisted his head, snapping his neck. I sacrificed my brother to save my life. Then I cried for what I had done and what I had lost, but only for a second. Then I left. I let those monsters have his body. I never told you not because I couldn't tell you, but I couldn't tell myself. I couldn't say it out loud, because then it would really be true I couldn't deny it then." The tears were falling slowly now. "I never told you I was pregnant once before, when I was 15 I went into heat and I messed up and got pregnant. I was going to have the baby, I didn't really want it, but I was going to have it. But I miscarried at about 10 weeks. I was devastated, my child was dead." She was crying harder now, and let Logan hold her. She wouldn't let him wipe the tears away though. These things she had done, tears needed to be shed over them. "But part of me was relieved, maybe even glad, because I didn't want it in the first place. I was glad my child had died. And when I let manticore burn, I wasn't thinking about the consequences. Honestly I wasn't even thinking about wanting to give them freedom. I was thinking about myself. I wanted to keep you alive, but I wanted to be with you too. I didn't care what happened to them really. And all of the problems they have caused they are all my fault, because I was being selfish. And I had the urge to give up the chance of us and go be with Zack. You won by a landslide, but I had the urge to just give you up and be with my big brother. And I didn't remember our anniversary when I gave you the rings, I saw your gift with the note and then remembered and got them that day. I never really lied, but I misled you. And when we first started to deal with the virus, I almost went out with Rafer I couldn't in the end, I loved you, but I was attracted to him. And I never answered your question, when you asked if it was easier for me when you were in the chair. It was then. I wanted you to be able to walk because you wanted to so badly. But part of me was glad you were stuck in that chair, no matter how badly it hurt you. Because it was easier for me, I was scared and it was dumb. And I hate it, but part of me felt that way. And I let this rat bastard beet my foster sister and...hurt her in other ways, because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. And I let them take Brin and destroy her. And I wanted to kill Lydecker. Even after all he did to help us in the end. Still I would see him keeping us chained under water as kids to test us, and I would get this urge to snap his neck. And when I first realized I loved you part of me felt terrible. I felt like I had failed. I never wanted to fall in love with you. When we first met if I thought I would have fallen in love, I wouldn't have come back. I could have saved you in the first place but I didn't. I wasn't there when you needed me, because I was dumb and self centered. And I might have stayed away when I left with Zack. I knew I loved you, but if you weren't hurt I might have left anyway. And when I found out about Syl part of me was just glad that it didn't happen to me. Same thing with Tinga and Eva and Zack and Ben. Part of me was glad because it was them and not me. Also before I actually got pregnant I didn't want to get pregnant. And I never told any of my siblings besides Krit that I love them. Now with a lot of them it is too late. And I didn't see it when you almost killed yourself that time. I didn't see that you were in so much pain. I was to worried about my life at the time that I couldn't see the pain you were in, and it was almost too late." Max had been going on for so long just letting everything she had kept bottled up for so long come pouring out. "And I'm scared that every one I love gets hurt as punishment for me. For all the evil I have done. I stay alive just to see everyone who I love suffer and die, and I am scared it will happen to you or Xavier some day. Even if not to punish me I am scared I will lose you. You will be taken away because I don't deserve to be with you, and I don't deserve the joy of being a mother." As she said that last sentence and the thought of loosing Logan or Xavier ran through her mind something in her broke. She just cried, she didn't do anything but cry.   
  
"Max everything you just said doesn't make you evil. It makes you human. Most of those things weren't your fault. For what was, they weren't bad things. Everyone has these thoughts and everyone does things wrong. The fact that you care so much about all of these things, and the fact that you can share them with me. But mostly the fact that every second of everyday, no mater what bad thoughts you might have, you have good thoughts too. And you obey the good ones. That makes you a wonderful person. You have always tried to do the thing that is right. You have done more good then anyone I have ever met. And you have by far the most beautiful, and pure soul I have ever known. All of what you just said just makes me love you more Max. And you deserve to be happy, don't ever doubt that. And you can never ever lose me Max, I wont allow it to happen, I love you too much." He was looking deep into her eyes trying to convey the fact that he wasn't just saying this to make her feel better, but that it was the truth.  
  
"Logan can you hold me?" Max said this as she laid down on the bed.  
  
"Always." Was his soft response. And that is what he did he laid down with her and held her tight murmuring words of love until she fell to sleep.   
  
End chapter 8  
  
Okay let me know what you think. I live for reviews. Also I know how I want this story to end, and will either wrap it up in the next chapter, or if you would like continue writing a bunch more chapters before I end it. You have to let me know though if you don't I will just end it with the next chapter. 


	9. shake rattle and roll

Dislaimer: not mine  
  
First thanks for the reviews I don't think I can describe how much I love getting them. Next yes I know I have no medical knowlage and that things cause of that have been wrong in my stories that will again be true this chapter. I do apoligize.  
  
  
  
  
  
November 5, 2027  
  
"Hey kiddo how was school?" Max had just picked up Xavier from nursery school. He went for about two hours every afternoon. Logan saw him run in ahead of Max.  
  
"Good daddy lots of fun!" Xavier said running into the kitchen where he knew Logan would have a snack ready for him. Max walked slowly in the room at that moment.   
  
"Hey honey." Logan greeted her then got up kissed her. As he did he reched down and rubbed her stomach. "How are you doing?" He was being cautious she seemed to get mad at him *very* eisily lately, these past few days especially.  
  
"I'm good, your safe." She said with a soft cuckle. She sat down in the chair he had been siting in. Logan didn't complain, but went and got her a chair to put her feet up on and another chair to sit on. He took off her shoes then her socks adn started to give her a foot rub. "Mmmmm sweetie that feels so good." She mumbled. "I'm tired, after your done help me get to bed?" She looked up at him with those big eyes.   
  
"Of course" Logan said leaning in kissing her forehead. "It's been weird with both you and Xavier sleeping a lot lately."  
  
"Yeah I was glad to see he had so much energy today. I mean I know he is only still sleeping about eight hours a day, which would be normal, but he's got some of my genes I would have thought he would sleep less." Max maaged to say but he could hear how tired she was by the tone of her voice.  
  
"But he doesn't have all the same genes as you he may not have the no need for sleep thing." Logan pointed out to her.  
  
"He didn't used to sleep to much." She added which was true, but it wasn't a huge differance between how much he used to sleep and how much he was sleeping now. It was just weird for Max she was used to having him only sleep about five hours a day. And since she didn't really sleep at all normally she had just gotten so used to the no sleep thing. She had almost forgotten that most people do get eight hours of sleep a day.  
  
"So he might need less then a normal person, but more then you, we really don't know Max honey." He was ttrying to assure her that everything was fine she did not need any stress now.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Max yawned out. "Ow!" Logan looked up concerned. "Don't worry." She said looking at him then down at her very pregnate belly. "Xander just likes to play soccer with my organs." She said with a half smile. "You know the doctor did say if you didn't come out on your own in another week they are comming in after you." She said directly to her belly, which Logan was rubbing lovingly. She was 10 days past her due date with their second child. She had picked out the name Xavier Ben Cale for their first son so Logan got to chose the name for this one. Max was a little suprised, but pleased when he chose the name Xander Krit Cale. Krit was ecstatic about this. He had moved out after two months , but they remained close. They finally both got the sibling they had wanted, and Logan and Krit had also become quite good friends. He was doing a lot better as time went on. He was increadibly worried, but happy for Max when he first found out she was pregnate. The thing that had really lifted him out of the fog though was when a seven month old Isobel said daddy as her first word.   
  
"Logan help me to bed now?" Max asked and before she had even finished the question he was up and helping her get up and make her way to their bedroom. She passed by Xavier's open door on the way, and noticed he was in there taking a nap, not playing like she had assumed he would be. "Looks like he was more tired then I thought." she mumbled to Logan.  
  
"Well why don't you fallow his good example and go to sleep." She nodded her head as he helped her into bed, adjusting her pregnancy pillow trying to make her more comfortable. She held up her arms to him, and he knew what she ment without her asking. He crawled into the bed behind her.  
  
"Just stay until I fall to sleep." She mummbled looking like she already might be asleep.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered to her as he spooned his body up againt hers. He swept her hair to the side and gently kissed her barcode. Then he moved one arm to hold her close while the other was lightly drapped over her side, his hand carresing her belly. He laughed when he felt a few firm kicks against his hand. He leaned down and kissed her belly and whispered to his son. "Hey Xander why don't you get some sleep too, so you can let your mom rest a little ok?" But he realized that was pointless when he looked up and saw Max already was sleeping soundly.   
  
  
Max woke a few hours later glad when she realized that Logan didn't just stay until she fell asleep, but was napping with her. She was so content right now just to be with him like this. She wanted to stay there forever. Her stomach had other ideas though. She was starving, but didn't want to make Logan wake up to cook for her. Besides right now all she wanted was chocolate ice cream with hot fudge. Sice her seventh month they had kept both well stocked in the apartment because of her often craving for it. She carefully got out of bed trying her best to do it without disturbing the sleeping Logan. Because while she and Xavier had been sleeping more, he had barely been sleeping at all. He was taking care of Xavier and Max, plus they were turning the room Krit had used last year into a nursery. Logan was constantly working on it trying to get it pergect before the baby came. Max walked into the kitchen and got herself the icecream. She sat down on the couch in the living room while she ate. Then she realized that it was about five o'clock. She should get Xaiver up, if he slept anh longer he wouldn't sleep tonight. She made her way down the hall to his room.  
  
  
  
  
"LOGAN!" Logan was woken by Max screaming his name. He bolted up and ran to her expecting to find her in labor. Instead he found her in Xavier's room leaning over his bed. She was crying and desperatly trying to steady his little body, which was shaking violently. "Logan help!" 


	10. what to do when tragedy occurs

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Okay I know this is a very short chapter, and I am sorry. I have a lot going on with midterms and such. but I should be a lot less busy by Wednesday, so I should have a chapter up then, maybe Thursday.  
  
  
  
A large group was standing on the cold hard ground. They all had the same type of thoughts running through their heads. 'It's such a shame I feel so bad for them' 'WHY!? How could you do this he didn't deserve to die' 'He was only four He didn't get to do anything. You aren't supposed to die at four!' 'I have to be there for them, god I can't even imagine what they are going through. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Isobel.'   
Max and Logan were standing in the front of every one. They were standing next to each other, but not touching. It was the first time since they had met where they didn't really want to touch each other. Like to touch someone they loved now, it would be wrong. It would feel good and it would feel comforting, and to feel either of those emotions wouldn't be right. Somehow it felt like it wasn't fair to him to feel comforted in any way.   
It was bitterly cold and dead out, the weather fit the mood of the people. They were all huddled together some crying some holding each other. A coffin was being slowly lowered into the ground. Such a small coffin. No one looked anyone else in the eyes. They wanted to comfort each other. And if they looked someone in the eyes they knew they would both see the pain there. And there was already to much pain, they didn't need to see anymore. He was so wonderful and happy and full of life. And now he was being put in the ground it didn't make any sense. No one knew what to do. So they just stood and watched as they lowered Xavier into the ground.   
But afterwards Logan he knew what to do. He was the one who said it was nothing. He was the one who told Max not to worry. Now his son was dead because of him. And he couldn't live with that. He didn't deserve to live. So after the funeral he went to the space needle. He went to the top like Max used to do to think. He started to walk down towards the edge. He was standing on the edge now all it would take is one more step. He then walked backwards a few steps, before running forward. He dove off the edge of the space needle. He couldn't live with it so he simply wouldn't live. Max woke up suddenly. It was late and she was alone. Something was wrong, she knew something was wrong, not just the thing with Xavier something else was wrong she could feel it. She got up and looked around. She walked into the dining room and saw a note on the table. She started crying part of her knowing what it said before she read it.   
Max, I am sorry. Tell Xander that I love him and that I am sorry, but that I had to go. I told you before to never doubt it, that is still true. I love you, I will always love you, this doesn't change that.   
Love, Logan   
Max fell to the ground she cried until there were no tears left. Krit woke up looking around frantically. He was so scared he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that there was something wrong. He looked at the calendar it was November 5th. 'It was a dream all of it was just a dream. Xavier was alive, and so was Logan. I saw them this morning I was there for brunch. It was just a dream, it is ok.' He thought to himself relieved. But he still had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew something was horribly wrong. He got out of bed and went into Isobel's room. He picked her up gently. "Issy I am really sorry to do this but we have to go see Max and Logan now."   
  
  
  
  
Yes I know that not much really happened in this chapter, but please review anyway. I live for reviews. I know how I plan to end this thing but if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen in this piece let me know either review or write to me at lollgmarola@hotmail.com. 


	11. Arriving at Sebastion's

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
AN: Okay this is a very short chapter I just wrote it quickly cause there seemed to be a lot of confusion about the last chapter and I thought posting this now would help clear it up a little.  
  
  
"Max! Logan!" Krit burst through the door frantic by now, terrified that something was horribly wrong. He hurried around the apartment looking for them, but they were no where to be found. It was four in the morning, they wouldn't be out somewhere with Xavier now. He knew he was right, there was something horribly wrong. He put Isobel, who was now sleeping again, onto the couch and ran and got the phone. He first tried Max's cell phone, but heard it start to ring in the other room. He tried Logan's next.  
"Hello?"  
"Logan where are you guy's, what's wrong?"  
"Krit where are you?"  
"Your place now what happened?"  
"I don't know something with Xavier, we are at Sebastion's place let me give you the address." Logan gave him the address and Krit hurried over.   
  
When Krit got to Sebastion's he was freaked out. There were these different room's looked like science labs that reminded him way too much of his childhood. Especially the one that looked like an examination room. He turned the corner seeing Max and Logan standing at the end of the hallway. Max was crying hard and there were tears in Logan's eyes as well. Logan was holding Max and ever few seconds it looked like he was holding her back from rushing into the room they were next to.   
"What happened?" He asked as he got closer.  
"He was seizing, this is all my fault." Max said through tears.  
"When he got closer he put Isobel down, she immediately attached herself to his leg, and gave both Max and Logan hug's.   
"He has been tired lately, nothing too bad, and tonight Max found him in bed seizing. We figured it was seizures, just like with you guy's. We gave him some of Max's tryptophan, and after a while the seizures stopped. But when he didn't wake up we called Sebastion, and got him down here, they are trying to figure out what is wrong, now they are doing and MRI." Logan spoke, he was able to be a lot more clearheaded about this. Krit had been told before about Sebastion, so he didn't have to ask about that, and there was really not much he could say. He hugged Max again holding her tight. Logan picked up Isobel who cuddled up against his chest.   
"Maxie he will be okay. It is probably just the seretonin thing, and you can deal with that, we did all on our own remember. And he has you guy's to look out for him." She nodded slightly when Krit said this. "And this is in no way your fault." She didn't respond to this statement. He knew she didn't believe him. "Maxie it isn't your fault this happened, you had no control over this. This is in no way your fault. If Isobel got seizures you would say that it wasn't my fault well this is the same thing" Max nodded again slowly at this.   
"Unci Logan what the matter?" Isobel spoke up looking up at Logan. She was only a year and a half old, but like Xavier had been was very advanced, because of her genetics.   
"Xavier is sick, but he will be okay don't worry about it Issy." Logan spoke to her in a soft voice. Then he turned to Krit. "How did you know there was something wrong.   
"Hey Issy why don't you go sit in that chair and see if you can go back to sleep ok?" Krit said wanting to be able to freely talk to Max and Logan. Logan put Isobel down and she went over to the chair down the hall. When they saw that she was to far away to hear them talk but they could still keep an eye on her, Krit turned back to Max and Logan. "I know that this sounds dumb but I had a dream. I dreamt that Xavier died, and after the funeral, Logan went and killed himself. I woke up and was relieved that it was just a dream, but knew there was something really wrong. So I rushed to your place, when you weren't there I called you guys and well you know the rest."  
"Oh god what if it was a dream about the future, what if that is going to happen?"  
"Max it isn't I promise Xavier will be fine." Logan said pulling her into his arms. "But it could be Logan, we don't know he could be dying, that dream could still come true."  
"No it can't. First of all Xavier wont die, we wont let him. Second part of Krit's dream was that I killed myself after, and I wouldn't."  
"Oh no you almost did 7 years ago over your damn legs!" Her voice was angry. Although she stopped being angry about that a long time ago, she had a lot of built up anger right now because of what was happening to Xavier, and now that Logan got her even the tinyest bit upset she was getting ready to take it all out on him.  
"Max calm down first it's not good for the baby." He said holding her tighter and rubbing her belly. "And yeah I was dumb 7 years ago, I thought that I lost any chance of being with you, and a life time with out you wasn't worth living. But I could never leave you or the kids ever. Besides I promised you I wouldn't ever do it again once we got together remember. And I have to keep my promise." He kissed her forehead lightly.  
"Damnit Logan you never let me stay mad at you." She lent up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She was about to speak again, when they were interrupted by a doctor coming out of the room Xavier was in for his MRI.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Cale I have some news about your son."  
  
End chapter 11  
  
  
  
Please review it only takes you a second, you don't even have to write anything just so I know that some people are reading this. Oh and Max I am not a mean mean person, a mean person lets the sad things actually happen that will never ever happen in my stories. 


	12. news

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting reviews. Ok it is a really short chapter and I am sorry also I have no medical knowledge at all obviously by some of the crap I have written in this and other stories and I know that this medical info isn't correct and I am sorry for that.  
  
  
  
"First of all Xavier is ok." They all let out a sigh of relief. "He has the same basic problem as you with the seretonin levels, but there is a major difference. His levels of seretonin most of the time should be ok, but can change more rapidly than it would with you or any of the other x5's. This is where the problem is you feel a seizure coming in advance normally right." At her nod he continued. "Xavier might not always have that. His level of seretonin could start to drop a little, but not enough for him to feel any effects, then once it does it could drop rapidly putting him into a full blown seizure with almost no warning." Max gasped when she heard this and Logan who was holding her squeezed her shoulders tighter with one arm and moved the other instinctively down to her belly. "There are things we can do though. He will have to test his seretonin level every day if it is ever low at all he will have to take tryptophan. I would also like there to always tryptophan with him at all times, both pills and liquid tryptophan. If he remembers to check his levels every day though he shouldn't ever have need to use them, they are just in case."   
"What would be involved in testing his levels?"  
"A blood test, we can give him a little device that he puts his finger against and it takes a small amount of blood. it will sting him the first few times but he will get used to it. he Then you just wait about ten minuets and a little number should appear and we will teach you what they mean for how much tryptophan he needs to take. It really isn't that bad at all, he will continue to be a normal happy healthy kid."  
"Can we see him now?" Max asked wanting nothing more than to go see her son.   
"We are unhooking everything now, he is still asleep, seizures will take a lot out of him, and we will bring him back to the room down the hall. Once he is there you guys can stay there with him. We want to keep him for at least 24 hours for observation, but if he is still ok after that you go home." Once Krit heard all of the good news he went over to Isobel who was in the chair once again sleeping. He would be able to see from there when Xavier came out of the room.   
"Thank you Doctor?"  
"Dr. Parr." The doctor filled in for her and smiled. "It's no problem Mrs. Cale, by the way good luck with Xander. If you need the c-section, I will be the one to assist Dr. Kelly actually so it is nice we met."  
"Ugh don't say that word I don't want to think about having to wait that much longer for him to come out." She said with one hand on her belly and the other on her back for support. Dr. Parr laughed slightly at this. They were interrupted however when Xavier was wheeled out of the room. Max and Logan were at his side as soon as he was fully in the hall, and stayed with him as he was brought into the room down the hall. They were now joined by Krit and Isobel.  
"He is going to be asleep for a while longer you guys, if you want to stay here you can, but if you want to Sebastion has nicer rooms that would be much more comfortable for some of you to wait in. He said this looking between Max and Isobel, knowing that both of them should be in bed asleep right now.   
"I'm staying with my son." Max said in a cold stern voice. The doctor nodded and backed out of the room giving them time with Xavier. They all just silently settled in the room Max sat in one chair nest to Xavier's bed. Logan stood behind her his hands slowly rubbing up and down her arms, occasionally he would massage her neck, or just rest his hands on her shoulders she would lay her hand on top of his. But no matter what they were always touching. Krit sat in the other chair across the room Isobel in his lap sleeping. No one spoke they just sat there waiting for something to happen. Until something finally did.  
  
  
I know it's another really short chapter, it's just that I am really busy with midterms, but I still want to get something posted. After this stuff with school winds down a bit the chapters should be longer and posted more frequently. Please review the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write and the faster you will get the next chapter! Also I am open to ideas and suggestions for what you want to happen with this story. 


	13. Birth day suprise

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: I know it has been a while since I updated sorry about that I will try to be better with that. This will be the second or third to last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
"OW!" Max half shrieked putting a her hands on her stomach.   
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked in a half panic.  
  
"Xander wants out!" Max said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What!" Both Krit and Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and it feels like he wants out now!" She said after the contraction had passed.  
  
"Krit go get Dr. Parr, then get back here and stay with Xavier so I can go with Max." He looked down at Max obviously in a lot of pain, "And Hurry." Krit was out the door and back a second later with Dr. Parr.   
  
Max and Logan were rushed into another exam type of room. Max was right when she said that he wanted out now, she gave birth about an hour later. The Dr. said Max was probably having small contractions earlier, but with her tolerance for pain, and what was going on she probably didn't realize it.   
  
Logan was now looking down at his wife holding their second son. She looked beaten and tired, her hair was messy, there were bags under her eyes, and sweat still covered her forehead. And he thought she looked more beautiful. He stayed with her most of the time only leaving everyone in a while to check in on Xavier.   
  
"Mr. Cale."  
  
"Yes?" Logan turned to see Dr. Parr.  
  
"Your son just woke up." He said and when he saw that Logan wasn't completely relived he added. "And he is fine."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Logan said letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He wanted to let Max sleep, but knew she would want to be woken. He leaned down next to her, and spoke softly. "Max honey wake up." Nothing "Max Xavier is awake." Nothing. He gently lifted Xander out of her arms. She woke almost instantly. "Hey honey, Xavier's awake." As soon as she heard that she was getting up out of the bed and putting on a robe, not a nice one like she had at home, but better than the hospital gown. Logan knew better then to protest her getting up now. He simply cradled Xander in one arm and held Max's hand with his hand. Max leaned over and kissed the sleeping Xander on the forehead. Logan did the same then leaned over to kiss Max. They then walked hand and hand to Xavier's room.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Xavier exclaimed as soon as they walked into the room.   
  
"Hey baby." Max said rushing over and hugging him and kissing his forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I okay Mommy. What happened?" He looked up questioningly  
  
"You know when I shake and I have to take pills to stop it?" At his nod Max continued. "Well you have the same type of thing Mommy does, but you will be fine baby." She said hugging him again. "Right now we have someone for you to meet."   
  
"Xavier this is your little brother Xander." Logan said stepping foreword letting Xavier get a good look at the baby.  
  
"Mommy had the baby!" Xavier exclaimed then looked over at his little brother. "I have a brother!"   
  
"You sure do." Max said. She was about to say something else, but noticed Dr. Parr coming into the room with a stretcher. "What is that for?" Max asked worried that something was wrong with Xavier.   
  
"For you actually, you should be in bed now, but I thought you would want to stay with your sons, this way you can both stay in here tonight and you can all go home tomorrow." Dr. Parr said moving the stretcher so it was next to Xavier's. Next he brought in one of those clear plastic baby bed type of thing that hospitals had for newborns. Krit went home later that night with Isobel and Max Logan Xavier and Xander settled in. They went home later the next afternoon a happy family.   
  
They went through all of Xavier's new medical stuff with him, and he actually handled everything really well. The testing and the meds was working great. He wasn't tired all of the time and was back to being the happy energetic Xavier. They had Xander genetically tested to see if anything would happen with him. Thankfully they found that he would have no problems at all with his seretonin levels.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey honey." Max said walking into the living room where Logan was siting reading to Xander. She had just gotten back from dropping Xavier off at school.  
  
"Hey angel." He said as she sat down next to him. He leaned over and kissed her quickly, before returning to the book. Max curled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder. When Logan was done reading the book he simply sat and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"God he looks so much like you Logan." Max remarked, she had noticed this right away and remarked on it before, but it still struck her seeing Logan holding a little version of himself.  
  
"He does doesn't he?" Logan said with a small smile on his face. They were interrupted by the telephone ringing. Max got up to answer it. Logan felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Max drop the phone.   
  
"Logan" She called to him in a straggled voice. And he knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
AN: The next chapter I will try to get done sooner then I got this one done in and I am going to try to get the rest of it in one chapter, but I might have to do two, I am still not sure. I don't think there are many people that are still reading this, but if there are please just review and let me know your out there. 


	14. Child's eyes

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Thanks for all of the reviews. Very very short chapter but I just wanted to get this part posted.  
  
  
The little girl saw Max running towards her. She let Max pick her up and hold her close. Max was here now she would make it better, she could fix it. She looked up at Max with those large innocent eyes, "Max where's daddy."   
  
"Your daddy had to go away Issy baby."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"To the good place." Max was holding Issy close rocking her slightly and trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
  
"When is he going to be back?"  
  
"Issy you know how Daddy told you about how Mommy went to the good place?" At Isobel's nod Max continued. "Well the same way Mommy can't come back Daddy can't come back either, but he still loves you very very much." Max said running her hands down the child's soft blond hair. "I'm sorry baby girl."  
  
"But I need daddy." The child said now also crying. She looked up into Max's eye's red and glassy. "Who's going to take care of me?" Those eyes that only moments ago had been so innocent, where now so full of confusion and pain. More than anyone should feel, never mind a three and a half year old child.   
  
"I will, baby girl." Max would take care of her, but she wasn't making it better, she wasn't fixing it. She couldn't  
  
AN: once again sorry it's so short but please review anyway. Reviews inspire me to write. I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but if I get eight or more reviews I will drop everything and get the next chapter posted. 


	15. they were like brothers

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it  
  
"I said I'm coming! Now stop screaming for me or I will give you sumtin to scream bout!" Original Cindy was on her way to the door she could hear someone screaming for her on the other side and was ready to lay a smack down on their ass. "This better be good!" She said while opening the door. She was shocked to see Logan on the other side of the door with Xander in the carrier. The look on Logan's face scared her half to death. She stepped aside allowing Logan to come in and put the carrier down on the counter.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Max ok? What happened?" Original Cindy frantically asked  
  
"It's not Max, she's fine. It's Krit." Logan said in a broken voice looking like he was about to cry.   
  
"It's serious?" Logan simply nodded. "It's serious, but he will be ok right?" Logan shook his head and let a tear fall. He and Krit had become close over the years, they are like brothers. No, were like brothers.  
  
"He was shot, there was a drive by in the city, he was shielding Isobel and got hit." Original Cindy hugged Logan seeing how much pain he was in. "Krit's dead, Max is at the hospital with Isobel. I need to get down there, could you watch Xander for me for a few hours?"   
  
"Yeah sure, just go boo's going to need you right now." She hugged him again quickly. "What about Xavier?"   
  
"He's at pre school, could you pick him up in two hours?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"You know where it is?" She nodded her head and he quickly left. He was hurting, but Max was hurting much worse. So he would go to her and try to make it better. But the same way Max couldn't make it all better for Isobel, Logan couldn't make it all better for Max.   
  
  
AN: sorry it was so short. The next chapter is the last chapter and should be longer, it may take me a while to get it posted, but the more reviews I get the faster I should get it done and posted. 


	16. Then I'm happy

Logan walked through a pair of double doors and saw Max standing there pacing back and fourth next to Isobel who was asleep in a plastic chair. He simply walked over and held her. She hadn't let herself cry before, not in front of Issy. But now with Logan holding her she let her tears fall.   
  
"How are you doing?" He asked kissing her tears away.  
  
"I'll live, I've been through it before."  
  
"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."  
  
"I know, and it does hurt. It hurts so much. But I know how to get through this. It's Isobel I am worried about. How will she get through this. She never got to met her mother, and now her father dies at three."  
  
"I know, I know what she's going through. I remember how much it hurt when my parents died. What I really remember is more than anything I felt just lost."   
  
"One good thing about the manticore genes, she probably will remember Krit. She never got to know her mother, but she wont have to grow up not remembering either parent. I wanted to do something fix this for her but I can't can I?" He shook his head and held her rocking her back and forth as you would a child. For a long time neither of them spoke. For a long time there were just no words to say.   
  
"I was thinking." Logan didn't want to have to bring this up now, but knew he had to before Isobel woke up. "We always wanted to have a daughter. Isobel needs someone to take care of her. We already love her, and she loves us. We should adopt her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"I love you Logan."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Two days later Max was standing back at the cemetery in San Francisco. She was in front of two graves, one three years old, and the other was still empty. She was holding a crying Isobel as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground.   
  
Later everyone was leaving, but Max couldn't. Logan gave the kids to Original Cindy and Bling to take them home. Then he walked over and held his wife. And when every last person besides the two of them, were gone she finally let it all out. She had let herself cry before, but not like this. She let out all of her pain in violent sobs, and Logan simply held her. By the time her crying lessened they were now seated next to a near by tree. Logan with his back against the tree and Max siting in front of him seated between his legs her back resting against his chest.   
  
"Hey it's getting dark." Logan said after a while, wanting to see what Max wanted to do.  
  
"Yeah we should get back to the kids." Max knew it was time to go and knew that she was ready to once again be strong.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" He was so worried about her getting hurt, he couldn't stand to see Max in pain.  
  
"Yeah I will be." Max said turning to look at him and giving him a small kiss. "It will hurt for a long time, I will be sad, even depressed. But I will always be okay because I have you." She paused for a second remembering years ago when she had said this same thing. "Do you love me?"  
  
"I love you Max." After he said it she leaned in and kissed him softly, before pulling away and speaking. "Then I'm happy."   
  
AN: Well that's it the story is done. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember there is still an alternate ending to this series that I have to finish. I will be doing that next then writing a new story that I already have planned if you like this please read those they are all going to be m/l romances (like I would write anything else). 


End file.
